<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three's a crowd by allthefadinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359789">three's a crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights'>allthefadinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>three's a crowd [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, i swear there's a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is invited over for dinner with Callum and Mick. He's not sure what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn't <i>this</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>three's a crowd [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three's a crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw someone on Tumblr ask for a Callum/Mick/Marcus fic so I decided to write it. Hope this reaches you! </p><p>Written entirely on my phone, I did proofread it once but it's possible there's still some mistakes left.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus isn’t sure why he’s been invited over to Callum’s place for dinner. He sounded very mysterious on the phone, didn’t want to say what was up and why he insisted on Marcus coming over. Marcus knows he has Mick over, the two of them spending time in ways Marcus doesn’t want to know. They’ve been... not quite dating for a while. Callum explained it once, but it only made things even more confusing for Marcus, if he was honest. It was somewhere in between fuck buddies and boyfriends - and the only reason Marcus knew was because he’d accidentally walked in on them once. Oh, it was nothing too traumatising, they’d just been kissing on Callum’s bed, clothes still on and nothing too inappropriate. But it had prompted Marcus to ask what was going on between them, later, when Mick had already left. </p><p>He got the impression from Callum’s answers that they weren’t even sure themselves what they were doing. So he refrained from asking any further when a deep blush had crept up Callum’s neck and face. It had brought up something unsettling in his chest, something that made him uneasy for reasons he couldn’t explain. Not that the idea of them together made Marcus uneasy, not at all, it was the feeling of missing out that made him feel unsettled. Marcus drunkenly called Jüri about it once, not too long ago, not specifying any names but whining to him about having confusing feelings about two people. Jüri, to his credit, hadn’t teased him about it but instead told him to think it over once he was sober again and figure out if it was just jealousy about not having someone to date himself, or if it was something deeper. He’d been too drunk to realise what Jüri had meant by ‘something deeper’ at the time, but now, standing in front of Callum’s apartment door, he had an inkling what his friend had meant. </p><p>Marcus is annoyed with himself, with the nerves raging around in his chest, as he presses the doorbell. It’s just Callum, his former roommate and one of his closest friends. Nothing to be nervous about. But his breath catches in his throat when it’s not Callum but Mick who opens the door - and he looks good. Realistically, Marcus knows Mick is cute, especially when he puts some effort into it, bothers to do his hair instead of just throwing on a cap. He looks especially good in the smart shirt he’s wearing right now, just tight enough to show off his muscles but not too tight for the buttons to struggle. He usually looks good, Marcus has only seen Mick in a state of disarray a few rare times, unlike Callum who he has seen walking around the house with his hair a mess and in some ratty old T-shirt he sleeps in sometimes. “You’re staring,” Mick says and Marcus snaps out of it, realising he must’ve completely missed Mick saying hi.</p><p>“Hi,” Marcus says, hoping he hasn’t turned an embarrassing shade of red. “Uh, Callum asked me to come over?” He’s not sure why it sounds like a question, why he’s feeling so unsteady all of a sudden. They’re just his friends, guys he’s known for years, raced against for years. “Was I supposed to dress formally?” </p><p>Mick chuckles as he steps aside to let Marcus in. “No, I just like wearing this to dinner.” </p><p>Marcus feels Mick’s hand lightly ghosting over his back as he steps past him into the house, isn’t sure what to think of it so he doesn’t mention it. “Marcus!” Callum says enthusiastically when he sees him in the hallway. </p><p>“You act like we haven’t seen each other in a year,” Marcus says, but he lets himself be pulled into a half hug, feeling quite short all of a sudden with Mick behind him and Callum hugging him. It dissipates as soon as Callum lets go of him and Marcus follows him into the dining area. “Am I late?” he asks, seeing the pots and pans already on the table.</p><p>“No, no, not at all,” Mick reassures him. “We just finished cooking half a minute before you rang the doorbell.” They all sit down and help themselves to a serving of the pasta bolognese Callum must’ve made. Marcus knows it’s the only dish he can actually cook very well. </p><p>There’s something in the air, Marcus can tell. The atmosphere is just slightly off for a simple dinner between friends, makes things feel almost awkward, a little uncomfortable. Callum breaks the silence by asking Marcus about his winter break plans and conversation flows easily from there. It’s fun and Marcus almost forgets the weird atmosphere until he’s left alone at the table with Callum while Mick’s gone to get dessert from the kitchen. Callum’s looking at him intensely, like he’s trying to figure something out, and it’s a little unnerving. “You okay?” Marcus asks him and Callum blinks, a faint blush creeping up his neck. Odd, but Marcus doesn’t really have time to think about it more than he should because Mick returns with three bowls of ice cream. </p><p>“It’s winter break, I’m sure we can have a treat,” he shrugs. Marcus doesn’t miss the way Callum and Mick seem to be exchanging looks over their bowls, but refrains from asking what’s going on. </p><p>They finish their ice cream in silence, chatter only returning once they get up to clear the table. Callum says they’ll leave the dishes for later, follows Mick into the living room as they settle down on the sofa, Marcus taking the armchair across. He catches Mick and Callum having a full conversation with just looks, is starting to get annoyed by it. If they’ve just invited him over only to spend the evening in their own little bubble, he’d rather be in bed being miserable by himself right now.</p><p>“So, are you two gonna tell me what’s going on? I’m not that dumb, I can tell something’s up but I’m not sure what, or why you asked me to come over,” Marcus says, unable to contain himself. It’s been weird all evening and he wants to know what’s going on. He’s gotten up now, ready to leave if they give him another bullshit excuse. </p><p>Callum gets up as well, steps closer to him - too close to be casual. He takes a deep breath and asks “Can I?” Marcus doesn’t quite understand what he’s on about until there’s a pair of hands on his waist pulling him closer, Callum leaning in until Marcus can feel his breath on his lips. He pauses there, gives Marcus an out, but Marcus isn’t sure he wants an out. So he forgets about where he is, that Mick’s on the sofa watching them and closes the distance between them, lets Callum kiss him. It feels like he’s dreaming, floating. Fine, maybe he’s liked Callum for a while, but he’s really hard to resist with his charming smile and his caring personality, always asking Marcus what’s wrong as soon as he senses something’s off. But Callum isn’t his, he’s with Mick in whatever capacity, whatever’s going on between them, and it’s that which makes him break the kiss and step backwards until his back hits a wall. </p><p>Mick is still on the sofa, watching him, curiosity in his eyes. Why isn’t he mad? His maybe-sort-of boyfriend just kissed someone else. Marcus would be mad. Callum’s still standing in the middle of the room, something resembling guilt in his eyes.  “I should go,” Marcus mumbles as he turns to flee the scene. He’d rather not be here for the inevitable argument, would rather not face Mick’s wrath once it comes. </p><p>“Marcus, wait,” Mick speaks up. Marcus stops in his tracks. When he turns around, slowly, he sees that Mick is now standing next to Callum, fingers tangled together. He’s never been so confused in his life. </p><p>“Please don’t run,” Callum says, his tone pleading. “I’m sorry about that, I couldn’t help myself. We were going to talk to you first but I fucked it up.”</p><p>“Fucked what up?” Marcus is so lost right now, he has no idea what’s happening or what Callum is on about. “Talk to me about what?” He’s about to get really angry when Mick walks over to him, places a calming hand on his shoulder and steers him towards the sofa. He goes willingly, trusting Mick at least to tell him what’s going on. Callum keeps his distance while Mick settles in right next to Marcus, thigh pressed against his. “This better not be some plot to murder me,” Marcus mumbles and Mick chuckles next to him, now so close to Marcus he can feel it against his side. </p><p>“No murder, promise,” Mick says. “What we were going to talk to you about before Callum temporarily lost his sanity-“ he shoots Callum a look, who at least has the decency to look guilty, “is that we... like you.”</p><p>That does nothing but confuse Marcus even further. “Right. You like me. I’d hope so or it’d be some weird friendship if you secretly hated me.” </p><p>“Marcus, you idiot,” Callum says, ignoring the pissed off looks he gets from both Mick and Marcus. “We’re into you. And I’ve seen the way you look at me, the way you look at Mick, when you think we’re not looking.”</p><p>Marcus gapes like a fish on dry land, not knowing where to look, trying to avoid looking either of them in the eye. He thought he’d been subtle, considering he hadn’t even figured out his own feelings until very recently. But thinking back to that phone call with Jüri, maybe he wasn’t that subtle if even his friend had caught on. And Jüri isn’t exactly known for being very astute, quite the opposite. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Mick places a hand on his thigh. “We want to make this a three person thing,” Mick clarifies, politely ignoring the way Marcus has started shaking slightly. </p><p>“A three person thing,” Marcus says faintly. “What?”</p><p>Callum’s had enough and moves over to them, pressing himself up against Marcus’ other side. “A three person thing, yes,” he murmurs in Marcus’ ear, letting his fingers trail up Marcus’ other thigh. “A threesome, some would say. But not just in bed, in dating as well. You’d have two boyfriends, I’d have two boyfriends and Mick would have two boyfriends.” Callum is a goddamn menace and he knows it, knows the way his breath is hot on Marcus’ ear is intoxicating. Mick is a bit more held back, hand a steady presence on his leg, so Marcus turns to him to tell him if this is a joke or not. But Mick looks very serious.</p><p>“Callum, give him some breathing room,” Mick says, removing his own hand and putting some space between Marcus and himself. “We just dropped a bomb on him, give him a second to process.” Callum huffs next to him but removes his hand and backs off. </p><p>“You’re serious?” Marcus breathes, not sure if he should look at Mick or Callum, so he keeps his eyes trained on the floor. “You want to make this a three-way relationship? How does that even work?” He hasn’t said no, mainly because he’s not sure if he wants to say no. Callum is right, he’s been looking at both of them with a bit too much interest, has thought about it while getting off. But to have the possibility offered to him? There’d be so much they’d have to work out, but his heart is urging him to go for it. They can work out details later, figure out how they’re going to do this. He looks at Callum on his left, who’s watching him curiously and then at Mick on his right, whose face doesn’t give away what he’s thinking about. “Okay,” Marcus says. </p><p>“Okay?” Callum asks. Marcus can feel his body heat pressed back against him on his left, offers his hand to Callum who takes it eagerly, tangles their fingers together. He reaches out to Mick with his other hand, raises his eyes to look at him when he takes it, sees the smile on Mick’s face. </p><p>“We have a lot to work out,” Marcus says, hearing Callum chuckle in his ear. “But I think we can do that in the morning.” </p><p>“So what do you suggest we do tonight?” Mick asks, his tone innocent, but Marcus can read the look on his face, knows Callum has as well when he hears his breath hitch. Marcus doesn’t answer him, just leans in instead, pausing for a second. Mick closes the gap, kisses him, and Marcus pulls him closer with a hand in his hair, the kiss turning heated almost immediately as he opens his mouth and lets Mick deepen it. He moans when Callum’s hand trails down to his thigh, squeezing slightly and moving up teasingly, tracing Marcus’ dick through his jeans. </p><p>Marcus’ own hand, the one that’s not gripping Mick’s hair, finds Callum’s inner thigh blindly, reaching for his dick and knowing he’s found it when Callum gasps in his ear. He breaks the kiss with Mick, turns his head and captures Callum’s lips with his own. Callum gives as good as he gets, licking into Marcus’ mouth as Mick kisses his way up Marcus’ neck. It’s bordering on too much, but it’s so good and Marcus never wants to stop. He pulls away from Callum, panting, and presses a soft kiss to his lips before saying “I think we should move this to the bedroom.” </p><p>“Couldn’t agree more,” Mick says behind him, pulling Callum in for a quick, filthy kiss that’s all tongue and Marcus feels heat flash through him, watching the two of them. He doesn’t have to feel jealous anymore, knowing he gets to have them both, and not just tonight but every day after that as well. As he gets up and walks towards Callum’s bedroom, he makes sure to toe off his shoes and get rid of his shirt on the way. He doesn’t wait for either of them to follow him but as soon as he opens the door to Callum’s bedroom, turns on the light on his nightstand, there’s a pair of hands on his hips spinning him around. It’s Mick, pulling him into another deep kiss as Callum presses against his back, subconsciously rutting against him and sliding a hand from his back to his front, up to his nipples to rub at them. Marcus feels sufficiently sandwiched between them and he has to admit, he’s really into it, enjoys being shorter than them both and having no breathing room between Callum behind him, pressing his hard-on against Marcus’ ass, and Mick in front of him, kissing him like his life depends on it and stepping closer to push his hard-on against Marcus’. He can’t help but moan, can’t stop himself from making sounds that’d usually embarrass him but make Callum whine in his ear as he trails his hand down to the front of Marcus’ jeans, squeezing his dick and sucking a hickey on his neck. </p><p>Mick breaks the kiss, pulls Callum into one over Marcus’ shoulder as Marcus kisses his way down the side of Mick’s neck. He’s already embarrassingly hard, but he can’t be too bothered about it when he feels Callum and Mick being just as turned on against him. Callum’s hands undo the button on Marcus’ jeans blindly, shoving them down just far enough to get his hand on Marcus’ dick through his boxers. The angle is a bit awkward but Marcus isn’t complaining, fumbles to get Mick’s jeans open to shove a hand down his boxers and stroke him hard and fast the best he can. Mick moans and breaks away from them, stepping back as Callum turns Marcus around and uses the new angle to get a tighter grip on his dick, swipe his thumb over the head while he kisses Marcus deeply. Marcus is reaching down to Callum’s jeans when Mick returns, a warm presence against his back, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down with his jeans. He kicks them off the best he can while still keeping his mouth connected with Callum’s, let’s out an embarrassing noise when he feels Mick press up against his ass, both of them equally naked. It’s just Callum now who’s still wearing pants and Marcus decides that they have to go, breaks the kiss to push Callum backwards until he hits the bed and falls down. He makes short work of Callum’s jeans and boxers, tossing them away somewhere as he bends down to press a few kisses against the head of Callum’s dick.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Callum pants, but it doesn’t take long for Mick to occupy his mouth, straddling his chest and pushing the head of his dick against Callum’s lips. He opens up eagerly, moaning around Mick’s dick as Marcus swallows Callum’s down, moving his head up and down fast and making up for lack of experience with a lot of enthusiasm. One of his hands is on Mick’s thigh and he can feel Mick straining not to fuck into Callum’s mouth. Marcus pulls off, hears Callum whine around the dick in his mouth and gets up to kiss Mick before settling on the bed against the headboard, watching Callum suck Mick off with fervent enthusiasm while Mick’s moans get more and more frequent until he pulls out and moves back to take a breather. Callum seems desperate to have a dick in his mouth, so he moves up the bed, kisses Marcus before leaning down and swallowing his dick down. He lets Callum suck him off for a short while before pulling him off by his hair, chuckling when Callum whines. His chest and neck are covered by a deep red blush, his hair’s an absolute mess and he’s never looked hotter, Marcus can barely take it. He kisses Callum and moans loudly in surprise when his dick is engulfed in hot, wet heat, tongue pressed against the head. Callum pulls back, grins at him. “What do you want?” he breathes against Marcus’ lips, kissing him softly again and again, clearly enjoying the way Marcus is struggling to form a sentence while Mick is sucking him off.</p><p>“Wanna come,” Marcus whines, spreads his legs a little further to give Mick better access. Callum’s hand trails down to his nipple, rubbing at it until it drives Marcus crazy, quickly following with his mouth to lick around it, graze lightly over the bud with his teeth. He’s done for the second Mick drags a finger down his balls and runs it over his hole lightly, just teasing. Marcus’ head fills with white noise as he comes down Mick’s throat, holding on to Callum’s hair and breathing hard while he comes down. Callum’s smiling at him softly, running a comforting hand over his chest as he catches his breath and Mick runs a hand over his thigh, gently cleaning the come off his dick with his tongue. It’s almost too much and Marcus whines, but Mick pulls off and crawls up the bed to kiss him. </p><p>Callum’s still pressed against Marcus, grinding down against his thigh, desperately looking for some friction. Marcus gets a hand on him, the other on Mick’s dick and manages to set a fast rhythm with both hands, kissing Callum deeply while Mick sucks hickeys on his neck. Callum comes first, spilling over Marcus’ hand and his stomach with a whine, burying his face in the crook of Marcus’ neck and still pressed against his side. He’s breathing hard, coming down as Marcus focuses on Mick, who’s not far behind and comes as his mouth goes slack and Marcus kisses him through it. </p><p>It takes them both a good few moments to recover and Marcus waits patiently, tries to process what just happened. His side is covered in Callum’s come, other hand in Mick’s and he hasn’t felt this fucked out and blissful possibly ever. “So,” Callum says, voice wrecked and sounding tired from where his face is still buried in Marcus’ shoulder. Mick huffs out a laugh, presses a soft kiss to Marcus’ mouth. “That’s a thing that just happened.”</p><p>“Like you’re complaining, Ilott,” Marcus says and Callum lifts his head to look at him, a soft look in his eyes and a smile on his face. </p><p>“Definitely not,” he replies. “Though I do think we’re gonna need a shower.” Marcus hums in agreement, strokes Mick’s hair, though he shows no intention of getting up. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve come this hard in my life,” Mick adds, finally having regained his ability to speak. “Can’t wait to do it again.” A shiver runs down Marcus’ spine at that, and he sees a flash of lust in Callum’s eyes as well, but they’re all too tired to follow through on it. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get in the shower,” Marcus says softly, detaching himself from Callum and Mick - his boyfriends, he gets to say that now - and carefully putting his weight on his legs. They feel a bit weak, but steady enough to keep him upright. Mick follows him, Callum needs some more convincing before he gets up as well. They squeeze into the shower, Callum sandwiched in the middle as Marcus presses soft kisses against his shoulder. They clean themselves off quickly, spend some more time just trading soft kisses under the hot stream of water before getting out and drying themselves off. They have to convince Callum not to fall asleep in the middle of the bathroom, leading him back to the bed where he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Marcus looks at him fondly, exchanges a look with Mick. Mick draws Marcus into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head and Marcus could really get used to this, it’s nice. </p><p>“Sorry for scaring you earlier,” Mick murmurs into his ear. “We’d even rehearsed the whole thing and how we were gonna bring it up but Callum got a bit too eager.” </p><p>Marcus laughs. “I really thought you might kill me when he kissed me, but I’m glad you didn’t.” He moves to lie down on his back next to Callum, Mick slotting in on his side. </p><p>“This is really a three way thing,” Mick says, looking up at him with big, tired eyes. “Callum didn’t talk me into anything, I want this as well. We both want you.” He seems determined to reassure Marcus.</p><p>“I know,” Marcus says quietly. “And I want you both as well.” He rolls over to curl against Callum’s back, who’s really out like a light, and feels Mick curl up against him. “Goodnight Mick.”</p><p>“Sleep well, Marcus,” comes the reply just before he dozes off, nose buried in Callum’s hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>